Solid-state drives (SSDs) may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. For example, SSDs may exhibit lower latency, particularly for random reads and writes, than hard disk drives (HDDs). This may allow greater throughput for random reads from and random writes to a SSD compared to a HDD. Additionally, SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds. While SSDs generally have a low latency, from time to time, SSDs may experience higher than desired latency. Determining the cause of the higher latency may require recreating the operating conditions of the SSD that existed at the time the SSD experienced the higher than desired latency.